


can't look away

by sylphrenas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, but not a main thing, jily is mentioned, this is just very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphrenas/pseuds/sylphrenas
Summary: wolfstar drabble. much fluff. a lil pinch of angst but not really.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	can't look away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [e_of_west_glendia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_of_west_glendia/gifts).



Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted a familiar shadow leaning against a tree. Though the darkness blanketed the grass, he would recognize that figure anywhere. He whispered a quiet  _ Lumos,  _ and made his way toward the forest, being careful to avoid tripping on any branches or roots. Just as he was reaching the tree, a voice spoke out, startling him.

“Why’d you follow me?”

“Oh, come on, Rem,” Sirius said, sliding down the tree to sit against it. Remus copied him and they were shoulder to shoulder, almost touching but not quite. “Did you really think I’d let you run off by yourself and be all angsty? What kind of best friend would I be?”

Even in the dark, Sirius saw Remus’s eyebrows furrow for a second as he took in the words. Finally, Remus said, “I thought James was your best friend.”

Sirius laughed and shrugged, “It varies from moment to moment. I’d like him more if he wasn’t making out with Lily right now.”

“Jealous?”

“Of them? No. Of their relationship?” Sirius paused, glancing at Remus who was pointedly looking away.

“Sirius…”

Sirius let out a heavy sigh. “I know. We can’t. Or we shouldn’t. Or something. There’s always something.”

“Sirius-”

“Look, I get it, okay?” Sirius said, turning his head away and swiping his arm across his eyes. “You don’t want it. You don’t want  _ me.  _ That’s okay.”

“ _ Sirius. _ ”

“What?” Sirius snapped, and he hated the guilt he felt when Remus recoiled. “Sorry. What?”

Whatever Sirius thought he was prepared for, it wasn’t this. He was not prepared for a gentle hand on his cheek, turning his head. He was not prepared for a nervous-looking Remus only inches away. He was not prepared for a whispered “Can I?” so all he could do was nod, swallowing hard. And then Remus was kissing him.

… 

“War’s coming.”

“I know.”

“D’you- d’you think we’ll-”

“Don’t.” Remus cut him off before he could finish the sentence. They were lying side by side, heads cushioned by Sirius’s robes. Through a gap in the leaves, Sirius glimpsed the moon, not yet full but almost halfway. His eyes tracked the familiar path to the constellation  _ Canis Major,  _ and he turned to smile softly at Remus, who was already looking at him.

“We’re supposed to be stargazing, you know,” Sirius chided playfully, trying to ignore the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“Well, technically…” Remus said with a sly smirk.

Sirius placed a gentle but firm hand over Remus’s mouth. “No.” Remus’s eyes shone with laughter in the darkness, and Sirius tried to look away. He couldn’t. And as he leaned over, replacing his hand with his lips, he thought that maybe he didn’t want to look away after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 i hope u enjoyed
> 
> check out my tumblr @blue-drarry-drarry-blue if u get a chance :)


End file.
